


Sub-zero

by nanifairy (ktwrites1530)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The one with the shoes, bobhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktwrites1530/pseuds/nanifairy
Summary: During their fanmeet, Bobby hit Junhoe and Jinhwan with his shoes--Jinhwan on the face, Junhoe on the tummy.Jinhwan declared war.Everyone was waiting for it.





	Sub-zero

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too confident with this one, but I can't get this one out of my head and wondering what happened in the dressing room. Haha

There was some sort of tension in the air. It wasn’t thick, the kind that would cause everyone to fall silent, waiting for the shoe to drop, but it was there, like smoke floating near the ground, creeping in the shadows. The members were eyeing Jinhwan and Bobby in particular, as they expected the eldest to make good on his promise to make Bobby pay for what he did earlier.

Well, Bobby did, after all, threw his shoes over the wall and they hit Jinhwan and Junhoe. The other shoe hit Junhoe on the tummy. The more crucial one—the one that was causing the eerie atmosphere—was the second shoe and the fact that it hit Jinhwan dead smack on the face.

Junhoe issued the warning to Bobby, one that was laced with concern, “I am worried, because the other shoe hit Jinhwan hyung on the face. You are dead.”

Jinhwan reinforced this with a threat of his own: “YOU ARE DEAD!”

The other members chimed in that Bobby was going to get it when they go back to the waiting room, knowing fully well that hell would descend on Bobby for what he did, albeit it being an accidental hit.  

And now everyone—from the members to the staff—was waiting for it, for the mathyung to pick on Bobby, to _make him pay_ , but it wasn’t happening. Ten minutes since they came back to the dressing room, and there was nothing. Jinhwan was just in one corner, with the first three minutes he spent staring at his reflection in the mirror, inspecting the spot where Bobby had hit him with the shoe.

The next seven minutes was spent tinkering with his phone, as if he had forgotten the mishap and forgiven Bobby even before he had apologized.

Then Jinhwan stood up, heading for the door, passing by Bobby who sat nearby. Bobby flinched, almost expecting it to come—a baby punch, a playful shove… _something_ —but it never did. Jinhwan just walked past him without a single glance.

Bobby turned to Donghyuk, whom he realized was also puzzled with what just happened. The members knew Jinhwan, and what was worse than him giving you a talking or him exacting his revenge on you was him giving you the cold shoulder. Nobody liked Jinhwan’s brand of cold shoulder, because it was freezing, sub-zero, inflict-hypothermia cold.

And not a single member liked that kind of cold, especially Bobby.

Donghyuk shoved him on the shoulder, making him lurch forward. “Go after him.” When Bobby didn’t move, he got another playful shove. “ _Hyung!_ ” Donghyuk urged, and Bobby nodded, standing up. The staff he passed by averted their gazes as he looked to where Jinhwan went, but their managers were braver, pointing him towards the direction to where Jinhwan was.

Bobby found Jinhwan backstage, sitting on the staircase leading to the main stage. He was reading something off his phone, a deep frown on his face and his lips pursed. “Hyung,” he said, and Jinhwan didn’t look up. He called him again, but the same thing happened, and Bobby groaned.

This was it—the sub-zero cold shoulder treatment was starting.

“I’m sorry,” Bobby said, sitting down on the step lower than Jinhwan’s, rendering them at the same seated height. “I didn’t intend to hit you—”

“It’s okay, Bobby-ah,” Jinhwan cut it, but the tone of his voice told Bobby that it wasn’t okay—not by a mile. It was inflectionless, and the fact that he hasn’t looked at Bobby yet told him it wasn’t fine.

“Hyung, come on. Have at it. You said I’ll be dead by the time we get to the dressing rooms, right? Come on,” Bobby urged. He patted his bicep, one of the many things he liked and was proud of in his body, and the sound of flesh hitting flesh was crisp and loud. “Hit me,” he said, offering his bicep as Jinhwan’s punching bag.

Jinhwan merely shook his head. “I told you. It’s okay. I get it—it was an accident. You’re forgiven. Now, go away.”

Bobby stayed silent, staring at his hyung, trying to figure out the right tactic as to approach him. After a few minutes, he leaned in, moving closer, his face only a few inches away from Jinhwan. He made funny faces, squinted his eyes, scrunching his nose, letting out funny sounds.

But nothing. Jinhwan’s face remained blank. He looked almost bored, and he shifted his position, leaning his body away from Bobby.

Bobby sighed, scooting closer to his hyung. He leaned his head against Jinhwan’s back. Jinhwan tried to shrug him away, but Bobby stayed firm. “Hyung, do you remember the first few weeks after we met?” he started, and he was met with silence. He chuckled a bit, remembering the time when he flew from the States to be a trainee and he met both Hanbin and Jinhwan. “We fought all the time even over the littlest of things, and we never really liked each other. But we had to be there for each other because we were all we got. You, me, and Hanbinnie.”

Bobby felt Jinhwan’s sigh before he heard it. “Bob, I don’t need a trip down the memory lane,” Jinhwan said, and Bobby’s ears perked up. Jinhwan called him _Bob_ —which was a signal that Jinhwan was almost opening up now.

Bobby shifted to the other side of Jinhwan, the one where his hyung was facing. Jinhwan was about to turn again when Bobby perched his chin on Jinhwan’s knee. He peered at Jinhwan from beneath his crazy head of hair, part of which covered his eyes. The older guy finally looked at him, irritation in his eyes and on his face. That made his nose scrunch a bit, which made Bobby smile.

“You made me stay, remember?” Bobby continued. “I would’ve gone back to the States if you hadn’t made me feel home. I would’ve given up but you didn’t give up on me.”

Jinhwan narrowed his eyes at Bobby, but the latter could see the edges cracking. He reached up, gentle as he ran his fingers over his hyung’s forehead down to his nose bridge—the spot which took the brunt of the shoe attack. He couldn’t see any mark from the hit, but Jinhwan winced slightly.

“Does it hurt?” Bobby said, almost in a whisper.

“It’s tender,” Jinhwan replied, exhaling slowly. He closed his eyes as Bobby rubbed and gently massaged the spots, and they stayed that way for a few minutes. Bobby shifted his position so that he could massage Jinhwan’s temples this time. He was breathing so close that the air he let out caused Jinhwan’s hair to flutter very slightly.

Bobby saw the tension ease from Jinhwan’s body, his shoulder slowly relaxing, the crease on his forehead smoothening.

“I love that you’re playful, and you really enjoy being out there. But sometimes you get… a bit too much,” Jinhwan said softly, opening his eyes. The closeness was a double-edged sword as it jarred Bobby whenever he reads into Jinhwan’s eyes. Those pair of eyes were quite revealing to him and maybe only to select other people. Over the years, he knew how to read them and knew what were in those eyes. He knew Jinhwan was sincere with a hint of frustrated, and Bobby nodded.

“You want me to temper it down?” Bobby asked, pulling his hands back. But Jinhwan was quick, holding Bobby’s hands against his temples again. The younger guy continued his massage, a ghost of a smile showing on his face. He knew he had staved off the cold shoulder treatment.

“Of course not. It’s _you_ , Bob. It’s not you if you’re not playful,” Jinhwan said with a sigh. “Just don’t… do things that can hurt people.”

“I’m sorry, hyung.”

Jinhwan took Bobby’s hands in his, slowly putting them down and away from his face. Then he leaned against the stairs, still holding Bobby’s hands, giving them tiny squeezes.

“I told you—it’s okay.”

Bobby grinned, attacking Jinhwan with a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around Jinhwan. He squeezed him while rocking the older guy in his arms, and Jinhwan tried to resist. But it wasn’t a frequent occurrence, Bobby initiating this kind of skinship towards Jinhwan—at least not in the recent years. Back when they were trainees, Bobby was the sweet, clingy one towards Jinhwan. He was still that, but more muted in a sense—the moments only showed every once in a while, with Jinhwan sometimes thinking they were crumbs.

Jinhwan didn’t know what happened—maybe it was because from three, they became six and then seven, their band of three brothers fighting to debut becoming a merry, raucous family creating and making music that they liked and loved. He had Junhoe now most of the time, and Bobby had Donghyuk and Chanwoo—but he would be lying if he said he didn’t miss Bobby and moments like this.

Bobby and Jinhwan sighed at the same time, and Jinhwan ruffled Bobby’s hair, making the younger guy laugh. “I want to see you say sorry to Junhoe,” Jinhwan said, trying to keep a straight face.

“Hyung—” Bobby started to say, a flush on his cheeks, and Jinhwan laughed.

“What, you said sorry to me!”

Bobby opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, which made Jinhwan laugh harder. “I’m going out with Chanwoo tonight, so you and Junhoe can have that drink that you guys mentioned earlier.”

Jinhwan’s grin was wide as he chuckled. “I—uh—hyung!” Bobby whined.

“You shouldn’t say things if you don’t push through with them, Bobby-ah. Empty promises lead to disappointments, and…” Jinhwan’s voice trailed.

Bobby merely shook his head, but there was a sweet smile on his face. “Can you join us?”

“Let me think about it,” Jinhwan said, but Bobby knew the older guy wanted to join. He went down the stairs where they are seated and offered his back to Jinhwan.

“Come on, hyung,” Bobby said, cocking his head back towards the dressing room. For a moment Jinhwan was puzzled with what Bobby wanted to happen, but he got it, stepping down the steps. He wrapped his arms around Bobby’s neck as Bobby held onto his legs, as he carried Jinhwan on a piggyback all the way back.

“ _Hyung, stop or I’ll drop you!_ ” Bobby said as Jinhwan was blowing into his ears and pinching his ears. He chuckled as Jinhwan tickled, his walk wobbling a bit as he tried to concentrate on carrying his hyung on his back.


End file.
